Sleep When I’m Dead
On the way home from delivering the cure to settlements, you take a detour to help a woman who’s been bitten Cast * Sam Yao * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen * Darlene * Nurse Turner Plot Waiting In The Woods As you, Maxine and Paula return from zombie cure delivery duty, Sam tells you about a woman called Darlene, who was bitten while escaping the Last Riders. She’s waiting for you in some woods to the north. To The Recuperation Centre Darlene tries to make light of the situation, but after administering the cure Paula and Maxine insist she come with you to a facility where she can recuperate. There are zombies to evade first though. Only 99.9% Effective Halfway to the centre, Darlene tells you more about her time as a prisoner of the Last Riders. She starts to cough, and Sam reminds you that the cure doesn’t work on everyone. Get To A Safe Place Maxine suggests Darlene tell you more about her escape to keep her mind off things, and you learn she was infected by a headless zombie. You need to get her to a secure quarantine room as soon as possible. Help Get The Patients Out You arrive at the recuperation centre to find it’s not secure, and the nurse on duty refuses to believe V-Types exist. She takes Darlene into a side-room, but your new friend turns, taking the nurse with her. If you don’t evacuate the hospital quickly, you’ll end up with 50 unkillable zoms instead of 2! Waiting To Lock The Door Almost all the patients have been evacuated, but Paula can’t just leave vital medical supplies to the V-Types, so she heads back in to retrieve them, despite Maxine’s protests. The Plague All Over Again You and Paula struggle to push the case of antibiotics out of the centre. Maxine buys you just enough time to escape and shut the zombies in. Paula’s sad Darlene and nurse Turner couldn’t be saved - now you know for certain the cure doesn’t work on V-Types. S07E06 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Okay! That’s six forest settlements visited, six cure deliveries made. A good thing Veronica’s got a couple of cure synthesizing facilities running. These isolated communities do need their own supply. MAXINE MYERS: Well, that’s not all they need. Millerton badly needs antibiotics for that pneumonia epidemic, but we can’t spare any. PAULA COHEN: From what you said, Five, Veronica’s working as hard as possible, but we can’t expect a range of drugs any time soon. More’s the pity. And as we have no antibiotics for Millerton, I suppose we’re heading home? SAM YAO: Yeah, so we had a call from Winton while you were running. A woman call Darlene is hiding in the woods north of you. She somehow escaped from the Last Riders, but got bitten by a zom this morning. MAXINE MYERS: Talk about out of the frying pan, into the fire. SAM YAO: Well, yeah. Well, more like out of the sadistic anarchist cult, into the jaws of the undead, but yeah. She didn’t want to infect anyone, so she’s waiting in the woods. You should have time to get the cure to her. PAULA COHEN: Poor woman. To finally get your freedom, only to be trapped by your body. I know what it’s like. Every transfusion to stop me going gray, it was like Van Ark was still holding me hostage. SAM YAO: Let’s get her cured. Run! MAXINE MYERS: There she is, leaning on that tree. rustles DARLENE: Oh, thank God. You must be the doctors and Runner Five, right? I’m Darlene. Thanks for the house call. Well, maybe I mean woods call. laughs It’s a whole new spin on the “traveling country doctor.” laughs MAXINE MYERS: You’re American. DARLENE: You got me. Classic story: girl goes abroad in a tour group, kills a zombie tour guide with an ax, ends up in Yorkshire with a crazed biker gang. You know how it is. PAULA COHEN: Let’s get this cure in you. Then we can talk as we run. DARLENE: Run? I’ve been running today from bikers and zombies. All I want is the cure and a nice, long nap. PAULA COHEN: Unfortunately, the injection often has nasty side effects. MAXINE MYERS: Some people come through it fine, but others get flu-like symptoms. You don’t want to be in the woods in that condition. Paula, Dr. Cohen, will give you the injection, and then we’ll give you a headset and run you to a recuperation center. PAULA COHEN: Roll your sleeve up. rustles And - injection there. DARLENE: Ow! Sensitive spot. PAULA COHEN: Sorry. About all of it. DARLENE: Sorry is a sorry word. Change is nothing. That’s what Michael said. MAXINE MYERS: Michael? DARLENE: My boyfriend. He thought he could tag along with the Last Riders to get supplies for us. Turns out that looking the other way while people do horrible things only works until they decide you’re a better victim than a friend. PAULA COHEN: Something like that happened to me. I worked with Van Ark. He created the zombie virus. MAXINE MYERS: And then injected you with it. PAULA COHEN: Still, I could have fought harder. You can get pretty good at looking away from horrible things. SAM YAO: Uh, guys, sorry to interrupt, but zoms heading your way. You need to get to the recuperation center. Run! SAM YAO: Good news, the zoms are shamblers, and you’re making good time to the center. This is the halfway point. DARLENE: This lake is so peaceful. Michael would have hated it. MAXINE MYERS: What happened to him? DARLENE: I don’t know. Riders came to our squat and said Michael’s dead and you’re coming with us. They threw me in a room at their hideout and left me alone in the dark. MAXINE MYERS: The whole time? DARLENE: They’d come by with food, water. Needles. One guy told me if you inject someone with air, sometimes they die. He said he hoped I had better luck than Michael. They talked about being free from tyranny, but when they came for me, all they they did was lock me up - coughs MAXINE MYERS: Take it easy for a minute. A cough is just one of the side effects. SAM YAO: All right, that cough’s attracted more zombies. So that’s shamblers behind you, and a pack to the east. static Five, doctors, we’re on a private channel. The cure’s only 99.9% effective. If Darlene goes gray out here… you’ll have to shoot her. DARLENE: coughs Oh, I’m sorry. I’m slowing you down. MAXINE MYERS: Don’t focus on that. Tell us how you got away from the Riders. DARLENE: Well, not everybody in the Riders agreed about how to run things. One guy who brought me food always said there were too many rules. I guess he left my door open to stick it to the rest of them. I didn’t ask questions. I just ran. PAULA COHEN: You’re very brave. When I was being held by Van Ark, I always wanted to escape, but it was easier to just keep my head down and focus on my work. MAXINE MYERS: That work saved lives. PAULA COHEN: Not enough. SAM YAO: Okay, the two zom groups have merged. Good news, they can’t surround you. Bad news, they’re catching up. The center’s just that big building on the horizon, though. Nearly there. DARLENE: I’ll go as fast as I can. I’m not really brave you know, Dr. Cohen. All I can do is run. I’m not even so good at that. I let some zom crawl out of the water and claw me. MAXINE MYERS: Claw you? DARLENE: Yeah. It was a half dead waterlogged zombie-looking thing. Couldn’t figure out where its head was, but it still had hands for sure. SAM YAO: Wait, waterlogged? Right, and-and definitely no head at all? DARLENE: No head, no legs. Which, you know, on the plus side, made it easier to get away. laughs SAM YAO: sighs Okay. Uh, just keep running, Darlene. PAULA COHEN: whispers Sam, tell the center we need a secure quarantine room. Now. DARLENE: Am I going to be okay? MAXINE MYERS: I hope so. We need to get to a safe place. Keep running. SAM YAO: Good news! You lost the zombies. DARLENE: Even zombies avoid the world’s most intimidating high school. Does it have to be so square and gray? SAM YAO: Uh, Nurse Turner said there’s a red metal door to their secure area. PAULA COHEN: Got it. creaks open MAXINE MYERS: Oh my God, this can’t be it! A school canteen, double doors that open to the rest of the building? This isn’t close to secure! DARLENE: coughs Sorry to cause so much trouble! coughs opens NURSE TURNER: Sorry to keep you waiting. I’m Nurse Turner. We usually greet visitors at the front door, but I understand we have a situation. PAULA COHEN: This woman needs to be securely quarantined at once. She’s had contact with a new type of zombie. NURSE TURNER: The unkillable zoms? Nonsense. Now the plague is over, some people want to invent a new one. MAXINE MYERS: We’re not - ! NURSE TURNER: This woman is either having an adverse reaction to the cure, or is unaffected by it. We are prepared for that. I have secured the doors behind me with a key, and rustles, gun clicks I am a good shot. You’re welcome to watch from outside. The window by the back door will give you a good view. As for security, a quick headshot is our best defense, although we hope it won’t come to it. coughs Young woman, breathe easy. With any luck, you’ll be fine. You three, outside. PAULA COHEN: Nurse Turner, I understand your protocols. I’m Dr. Cohen. This is Dr. Myers. The new zombies are very real, very strong, and a gunshot won’t kill them. We need both the interior and exterior doors secured, and you should be outside - NURSE TURNER: Thank you for your opinion, doctors. I may be a nurse, but I know cure recuperation. I assure you, this room is fine. If you’ll just wait outside, please. DARLENE: coughs You don’t have to - NURSE TURNER: Young woman, you are my patient. I’ll be with you no matter what. Doctors, get out. You can watch through that window. MAXINE MYERS: Darlene’s going to turn. We can’t stay in here. Come on, Five creaks shut, DARLENE coughs PAULA COHEN: Darlene’s coughing like a normal zom. Maybe the cure made a difference. And if not, we open that door, go in, and get the nurse out. SAM YAO: What’s happening? sighs I’m trying to get cams indoors, but no luck. PAULA COHEN: Nurse Turner was holding Darlene’s hand. Oh, wait. Now she’s backing away towards the locked wooden doors that lead to the building. Darlene’s getting up. She’s definitely turned. She’s shuffling towards Nurse Turner. Oh, poor Darlene. We couldn’t save her. The nurse has her gun out, pointed straight at Darlene’s head. zombie growls MAXINE MYERS: I knew it! SAM YAO: What happened? PAULA COHEN: The nurse got a clean shot off, right between the eyes, but Darlene didn’t stop. Definitely a V-type. creaks open Nurse Turner, this way. Run, now! gunshots MAXINE MYERS: You can’t kill it with a gun! You need to get out! Run! growls No! slams SAM YAO: What happened? MAXINE MYERS: We’re outside. Darlene lunged at the nurse’s throat. She’s gone! I didn’t think it would be so fast. Darlene’s biting the nurse and rattling those wood doors! PAULA COHEN: The doors are shaking. They’re not going to hold for long. SAM YAO: Crap! There are over 50 patients in there. If Darlene gets in, we could have 50 unkillable zombies on our hands. Secure that back door, then go around the front. They need to evacuate right now. PAULA COHEN: We’ll help get the patients out. Maxie, Five, let’s go! SAM YAO: Okay, I’ve got interior cams working. Almost everyone is out. Maxine, that woman you just helped out the front door is the last mobile patient. Paula, Five, you’re pretty close to the front entrance with the last two on trolleys. sighs And Darlene’s almost through. Nurse Turner turned really quickly. The inner door is splintering. It’s not going to hold much longer. MAXINE MYERS: One of the nurses gave me the key to the front door. It’s solid steel, like the back door. Once we lock it, the V-types won’t be getting out soon. What a waste! I saw a cart of antibiotics back there. Enough to cure Millerton’s pneumonia, and we’re abandoning them to V-types! PAULA COHEN: I’m going to get them. We’ve got time. The V-types aren’t through into the rest of the building yet. MAXINE MYERS: They soon will be. It’s too risky! PAULA COHEN: When Van Ark had me, you and Five were risking yourselves over and over. I’ve never risked anything. Maxie, help Five with the patients. I’ll be back soon. MAXINE MYERS: Paula, don’t do this! PAULA COHEN: I’ll be fine. MAXINE MYERS: Five, go with her. Two are safer than one. I’ll be waiting to lock the door. I just hope you’ll both be on the right side of it. growl and bang on door SAM YAO: Paula, Five, how are you doing? PAULA COHEN: Ugh, that case of antibiotics is heavier than we thought, and - bursts open, zombies growl SAM YAO: The V-types have torn the door down. You need to move now. PAULA COHEN: Five, we have to push harder. We have to move faster. We’re not going to make it. Maxie, lock the doors. They’re here! bursts open, gunshots, zombies splatter MAXINE MYERS: You are going to have to make it, even if I have to drag you out myself! I know I said I was going to wait outside, but I had to do something. SAM YAO: Direct hits on both zoms! That’ll only give you a few seconds, though. Nurse Turner is still… still crawling forward, even as her face spews blood on the walls. MAXINE MYERS: A few seconds is all we need. If we all push - creaks closed PAULA COHEN: Oh! Oh, thanks, darling! I… I may have cut it a bit close, there. MAXINE MYERS: May have? bangs on door and roars PAULA COHEN: Poor Nurse Turner. She’s definitely a V-type. Both of them are. The cure does nothing for V-type bites, then. And if one of them bites you, you go to V-type, too. MAXINE MYERS: There’s no stopping them. And if the V-type numbers grow - PAULA COHEN: It’ll be the plague all over again. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven